


Leaving me behind

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook Prompt, Grieving Sam Winchester, M/M, Prompt Fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: By now, Sam should be used to feeling devasted, but the pain in his chest was burning bright like a beacon in the night. They had lost Gabriel… again.





	Leaving me behind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> i just posted the last two prompts stories I had stored away and now I'm 5 weeks behind...sorry but sabriel isnt my kind of thing at the moment x.x 
> 
> silva

By now, Sam should be used to feeling devasted, but the pain in his chest was burning bright like a beacon in the night. They had lost Gabriel… again. _He_ had lost Gabriel…again. Again, the smart and witty archangel was gone, and Sam hadn’t told Gabriel how he felt about him… again.   
  
After they had caught the archangel together with Rowena in the library Sam felt betrayed and hurt. He knew he had no right to feel like this because Gabriel wasn’t _his,_ but it didn’t matter to a certain part of him. After the first shock had died down jealousy had reared its ugly head. Rowena had touched what was Sam’s and for that alone Sam wanted to burn the witch to a crisp.   
  
But Sam did nothing. They managed to get Mom and Jack back into their universe. Hell, even Bobby and Charlie followed them, but they had lost Gabriel on their way back. Once again, Gabriel had died for them; to give them time to flee, and the archangel had died alone by the hands of one of his older brothers. That the Michael from the other universe was obviously insane didn’t matter to Sam. The archangel had taken Gabriel from him, and now their own universe was without a coherent archangel. The rift was closed forever and no way to get back without letting Michael out of the cage and even Sam wasn’t sure if that was a good idea.   
  
All of this had happened a week ago, but Sam was barely able to perform the smallest task. He just wanted to be left alone. While Dean and Castiel respected his unspoken wish, his mother tried to make him _talk_.   
  
Sam was trying his best to not yell had his mother. Her constant hovering over him and attempts to make him talk about his feelings were wearing his nerves thin, he was about to snap. It was early in the morning after another shitty night and he managed to blur his mothers’ words out, but one sentence broke through the wall Sam had built around his mind. “He was just an angel Sam. Why can’t you let him go?”   
  
The sound of something breaking about rang through the kitchen and the part of Sam’s mind that wasn’t drowning in rage identified it as the mug he had been holding in his hand a moment ago. The mug that learned to fly… against the opposite wall only to shatter into pieces. “Gabriel wasn’t just an angel, Mom.” Sam’s words were nothing but a snarl. Later, Sam would be grateful for Dean and Castiel crashing into the kitchen as they threw themselves against Sam’s rage shaking body. 

“Gabriel was the best of the archangels of this universe and you want to know why? He tried to make a difference! He tried to make me see but _I_ _failed_ _him_. He gave his life for us to escape Lucifer only to end up tortured for thousands of years in Hell and now it happened again. Gabriel died, so we could run from another archangel. You want to know why all of this had to happen here, Mom? Because of you! All of this happened because you had to bring back Dad and make a deal with a demon about _me_. Gabriel had to die twice because of you. Just like Dad… Family is just a word for you and people you can use when _you_ need them. Nothing more. So, don’t you dare tell me Gabriel was just an angel… He was so much more than you can’t ever imagine.”   
  
Mary was staring at her youngest son with a stunned expression and even Dean looked at Sam, speechless. “Let me go,” Sam snarled again and shook his brother and the seraph off. “Glad you’re back Mom. I’m sure you can find the exit all on your own… like the last time you left us behind,” Sam sneered before he left the kitchen. Enough was enough.   
  
Sam was stalking through the library, he kind of hated this place now, when the whole bunker started to shake like they were hit by an earthquake.  
  
Dust rippled from the ceiling and Sam was blinded for a moment as he tried to avoid the falling bookshelves around him. Most of them Sam could avoid, but one of the shelves hit him right in back and buried Sam under the heavy wood and a few books.   
  
Coughing after the dust had settled around him, Sam tried to lift himself up together with the shelf, but it was too heavy and so Sam collapsed back to the ground with a groan. A chuckle in front of him made Sam look up and naked fear froze every fibre in Sam’s body. **“You didn’t seriously think you got rid of me, did you?”** A smirking Lucifer looked at Sam before he hunkered down. “Leaving me behind after I resurrected you wasn’t very nice of you Sammy. I really tried my very best. I helped you with the other angels, I ignored your brothers’ comments, I saved your sorry asses because all I wanted was my son… nothing more. Leaving me behind wasn’t… nice of you Sam.”   
  
Sam expected the fist to his face, but it still hurt like a bitch.   
  
“Even after you left me behind I bring you a gift. I still don’t know why… but I thought maybe you would want to see my brothers’ face one last time before the Michael from the other universe cleans this world of humanity. I doubt that dear old Dad will care if I finally destroy his precious toys, or if Michael does it. The result will be the same… all of you little rats will be finally dead, and my son will be spared. A whole world just for the two of us. What do you say Sammy?”  
  
“Well… I say that you still talk far too much and coming from me, that’s rich.” Lucifer was hit in the chest by a ball of energy that was obviously grace but… the voice had been Dean’s…  
  
The shelf was lifted off Sam’s back and when Sam looked up, the grinning face of his brother looked down at him but… the expression was completely wrong on Dean’s face. “Dean?” Sam could feel it, this wasn’t his brother but he had to be sure. “Dean-O is riding shotgun at the moment and it’s up to me to choose the music. Hi kiddo.” Dean’s green eyes started to glow blue-white with grace and there was only one who would call his brother Dean-O…  
  
“Gabriel…” Sam whispered in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
